


Two households, both alike in dignity

by pixiescanfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, References to Child Abuse, Running Away, Separations, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiescanfly/pseuds/pixiescanfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In two houses two bags were being packed. Two people were stuffing all their worldly belongings angrily into trunks and suitcases and preparing to leave their families forever. And two younger siblings were watching them, terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two households, both alike in dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the prologue to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Characters and concepts belong to JKR.

In two houses two bags were being packed. Two people were stuffing all their worldly belongings angrily into trunks and suitcases and preparing to leave their families forever. And two younger siblings were watching them, terrified.

'Sirius...'

_'Andromeda?'_

'What's happening Sirius? Mummy said to stay away from you. She was calling you nasty words. I was scared... Sirius why is your face bleeding? Why are you putting all your things in that bag?'

_'Are you doing what it looks like you're doing?'_

'Are you going back to Hogwarts? Can I come with you this time? Please? I promise I'll be good.'

_'You're running off with that Muggle, aren't you? God, Andromeda, you know what mother's going to say, what Bella's going to say. How could you be so stupid?'_

'I'm nearly old enough to be a proper wizard Sirius, nearly. Only three more years and then can I come? I'll be at Hogwarts. I'll be a real wizard. Then can I come and live with you? Away from here?'

_'You may be an adult, but you know as well as I do that you're not going to be able to support yourself out there if this family doesn't want you to. Mother's contacts will make you unemployable, and your Muggle too, and then what? You'll starve Andromeda, and that's if Bella's contacts don't get to you first.'_

'I don't want to stay here without you. It's dark and lonely and I get lost in the hallways, and mummy's friends scare me when they come round and drink their drinks and laugh loud and I don't know what they're laughing at. And who'll make sure there aren't any doxies under my bed and stop Kreacher from stealing my things?'

_'Please Andromeda. I know you think you love him, but what's love got to do with anything. Look at me and Lucius; you can be perfectly happy without being in love. Remember who you are Andromeda. We're Blacks. It's not right, not safe for us to fall in love. Please, think about it. Don't do this.'_

'Why won't you let me? I don't care if it makes mummy angry. You can look after me, can't you Sirius? I promise I won't touch your things, or come in your room without asking first, or eat all the chocolate frogs. Please, can I come and live with you Sirius?'

Two people looked their siblings in their faces and breathed the word 'no', softly, and painfully. Two people watched the last spark of hope in their siblings faces die. Two trunks were carried resolutely down flights of stairs. Two doors opened. Two deep, steadying breaths were taken.

'Goodbye Regulus.'

_'Farwell Narcissa.'_

Tears fell from eight eyes. Two doors closed forever.

Two people left their homes in the black of the night to venture into the unknown world, completely and utterly alone.

Two forsaken siblings leaned back against closed doors, imprisoned inside their family and powerless to escape, completely and utterly alone.


End file.
